Change the World
by StarryHeaven
Summary: AschxNatalia oneshot, dedicated to Sympho. Please read and review!


**Hey! Celestia2009 here! I've decided to take a short break from Karma and write one-shots instead, because I have a major writer's block, and I just don't have the time to update anymore, as schoolwork is really building up on me. I'm one stressed author! Don't worry though, Karma fans, I'll get back to it as soon as I have a chance, I promise. Now, about this fanfic: I was rewatching all the Tales of the Abyss the animation episodes again (or at least, the ones I liked) and I happened upon the flashback scene of Asch and Natalia. I was watching this, and thought, "Oh, how adorable!" It's just so hard to imagine Asch as a young innocent child, and more of grumpy and having an anger problem. So now, I dedicate this fic to all AschxNatalia fans out there, but most of all, Sympho, my wonderful beta! Thank you!**

**One more note: Whenever I mention Luke in this story, I'm referring to Asch (since he was the real Luke fon Fabre).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ND 2010_

"Master Luke! Master Luke!"

The day opened to a typical sunny morning in the country of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. The air was fresh; the sky was a bright blue, with not a single hint of clouds anywhere in the sky. The sun shone down on everything, and the trees swayed lazily in the breeze.

… and Luke was missing. **Again**. Not only that, the princess, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear, was missing as well. As the maids frantically searched the castle up and down for the two little mischief makers, a boy with blonde hair chuckled to himself. He knew exactly where Luke had gone with Natalia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slow down, Luke! My dress is getting all dirty!" Natalia called after the impatient redhead. He turned around. "Can't you go any faster, Natalia? We'll never get there on time to see it!"

"What exactly **do** you want me to see?" Natalia asked, stopping before she could run into him.

Earlier that morning, he had rushed into her chamber in the middle of her knitting lesson, which she was doing horribly at. Her scarf was a tangle of knotted wool and knitting needles. She had begged Eva, her tutor, to give her a break, insisting that all this sitting was not doing her health any good, and finally threatening to tell her father that Eva was torturing her. Eva had reluctantly agreed, and Luke had practically dragged her out of the manor, exclaiming that he wanted her to see something.

So here she was, the princess of Kimlasca, and the future queen, running after her fiancé in the most undignified manner through the dirty streets of Baticul.

"What do you want me to see, Luke?" she repeated again, cross.

He merely smiled mysteriously at her- the nerve of him, Natalia thought- and said those elusive two words.

"You'll see."

So they wove through the citizens of Baticul, ducking behind stalls and running into alleys, until Luke abruptly stopped.

"Here."

Natalia looked up, and gasped with wonder. They were on a hill, overlooking the entire city of Baticul, and the entire kingdom of Kimlasca as well. The sun was going down, casting its late afternoon- post evening light on them. To Natalia, it seemed they were on top of the world.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked.

For once, Natalia was speechless. "Like it? I love it," she finally managed to say. "When did you find this place?" she asked in awe.

Luke looked out into the horizon. "Remember when Master Van was away for duty?"

Natalia remembered. That day, he had been looking forward to lessons, but instead was told that his teacher had some last minute urgent call from the oracle knights and had to leave. He had promptly run away, Natalia noted, and didn't come back until sunset. For his misconduct, he was given no supper that night.

She nodded. "I remember." Suddenly, it all clicked. "So this is where you went," she said softly.

Luke nodded. He turned to her, his face serious all of a sudden.

"I saw something awful that day," he whispered. Without waiting for Natalia's reply, he went on. "I saw an old guy by the candy store, begging for money, wearing rags." He turned to her, a horrible look on his face. "Some oracle knights went by, and he held out his hand and asked for money. They looked at him, and I thought they were going to give him money. But instead, they spit in his face and beat him up. Then they laughed and walked away. I walked over to him, and, Natalia, he was dead!"

Natalia was speechless. Finally, she said, angrily, "He's a person. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way!"

Luke nodded solemnly. "But it happened," he whispered.

They both turned toward the sunset, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Natalia felt a hand grab her own, and looked over at Luke.

He stared into space, but his words were firm.

"Some day, when we're grown up, let's change this country."

He looked at Natalia, a fire of determination burning in his eyes. "Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens."

Natalia quietly spoke the words that sealed their pact. "Let's change this world. Together."

With that, the two children sealed a pact to help their country in times of need. Little did they know that that night would be the last night they spent together, and that the next day would bring the dawn of a revolution that would change the world forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Not bad, eh? Sorry if the characters were a little OOC. I wasn't really sure how to portray young Asch. But one thing I know for sure, he loves Natalia. It's too bad he doesn't get to see her again until seven years later. So please review! Arigatou!**


End file.
